


Voices

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 5. (Posted to LJ on January 5) Prompt from drunken_hedghog: Donna-Voices in her head. Beta by lefaym and michelleann68. No spoilers. Comments and concrit welcome.

All her life, Donna's had Mum’s voice in her head.

 

 _Finish your food Donna; there’s children starving in Africa…You know, dear, you really could stand to eat a bit less; you’ll never get a man with those thighs…I know you’re set on having some great career, but maybe you should take a few more secretarial classes, just in case._

 

Neither father’s gentle support, nor Gramp’s gruff encouragement can drown out Sylvia's constant repetition of her failings and weaknesses.

 

Not until the Doctor sweeps her away in the TARDIS and quietly shows her the truth.

 

“Donna Noble, you’re brilliant.”


End file.
